


jaeyong // each other's support

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Mild Angst, This hurt my heart, i pulled an all nighter and suddenly felt like writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: it's a hard journey, being a trainee, wanting to debut.there are many hardships they have to face but once jaehyun and taeyong found each other, they found themselves be able to breathe a little easier...





	jaeyong // each other's support

**Author's Note:**

> hiii,  
> if you follow me on twitter you know why this exists now lmao  
> i am dead tired as you are reading this rn so i hope you enjoy my first jaeyong work! <3

jaehyun knew what he wanted.  
he wanted to debut.  
he worked every day, practiced until the late hours.  
sleep and proper rest weren't priorities, good results and improvement were.  
jaehyun told himself it would be worth it once he would finally debut, would finally be praised for his hard work and make the people around him proud.  
that's why the young boy kept his ambition, tried his best even if he saw people around him giving up, getting kicked out even though they shared the same dreams.

the boy often wondered if he was enough, if he had what it takes.  
the people in their company were complimenting him but jaehyun often felt like giving up, felt like both his body and brain couldn't do this anymore.  
this career path was cruel and he didn't even know if he would fully take part in it.

those thoughts would often swirl through jaehyun's head and it was just another night of him sitting on the floor of the dance studio, sweat dripping down his body as he was heaving breaths.  
he looked at himself in the mirror and saw a 17-year old boy, doubts and exhaustion on his face and he thought: was it really worth it?  
he had nobody here, no one to listen to him or tell him he did great.  
jaehyun looked down frustratedly when he could hear the door opening.  
his head whipped around as it was 3am and there wasn't supposed to be someone else coming in right now, not when jaehyun was in his most vulnerable state, not when he wasn't prepared to be all strong and proud.  
but there indeed was another person, a boy jaehyun has seen a lot.

lee taeyong.

the ace of the trainees, the future hope of sm.  
jaehyun had never talked to the boy, had only heard of his amazing skills combined with his godly looks which would for sure get him the center position in the group as everyone always predicted.  
jaehyun didn't care much, he was focusing on himself and didn't see himself having the right to judge about others.

he couldn't deny the other's beauty though.  
the man was looking utter-worldly stunning with his casual clothes on and messy hair.  
he had that effortless beauty which, along with the soft smile he had put on, made jaehyun not doubt that he would be an amazing visual.

'excuse me.'

his voice was softer than silk, making the younger wonder how he was supposed to be a rapper but jaehyun just looked at the other, timid eyes focused on him.  
taeyong stepped closer and his smile widened even more.

'i was in the studio and i noticed how long you have been in here already and i didn't see you ever leaving to get yourself water from the machine outside so i thought i could bring you some?'

he then reached forward and a water bottle was held out for jaehyun.  
the younger took it with a polite bow of his head before opening it quickly, his actual thirst only showing itself then and before he knew it, the entire bottle was gone.  
taeyong giggled.

'i must have been really thirsty, thank you.'

it was the first time jaehyun spoke and at the tired strain in the boy's voice, a frown appeared on taeyong's face.

'you really should take care of yourself properly.  
you need all the strength you have to make it here.  
you shouldn't even be here at this hour but rather in bed.'

jaehyun looked at him with the slightest hint of a smile.

'you are also here though.'

taeyong bit his lip and looked taken aback before letting out a little chuckle.

'okay, you got me there.  
but i was heading back now.  
want to join me?'

jaehyun thought for a few seconds before shaking his head.

'no, i really want to get this certain part right.  
thank you for the water.'

he then stood up, getting ready to turn the music on again when he noticed taeyong sliding down the wall, sitting on the floor and looking at the boy.  
the latter just raised one eyebrow.

'well, then i will stay with you to tell you when you managed the part.  
i think we ourselves have a different picture of what is well enough.'

jaehyun looked at the other's thoughtful face, his heart racing at the thought of the older staying here and watching him dance but he just smiled softly and bowed again.

'thank you...you really don't have to, you must be exhausted yourself.'

taeyong only smiled gently and shook his head.

'aren't we all?but we will get through it and sometimes the right support helps.'

jaehyun didn't answer and was about to put the music back on when taeyong's soft voice rang again.

'i am taeyong by the way.'

jaehyun froze for a second before turning around the slightest bit, looking down.

'jaehyun.'

taeyong's mouth quirked up at the younger's name.

pretty, just like him.

\------------------------

jaehyun was walking through the cafeteria, his plate in his hands.  
he looked around and saw all the different groups of people.  
he wasn't unpopular, he had friends but he didn't really feel like sitting with them.

so many of them tried to be something they weren't, trying to be extra loud and funny to stand out, trying to be cocky to intimidate others, just putting up these fake personas to get somewhere.  
jaehyun hated it but sometimes he didn't have a choice but to play along.  
you needed to have someone at least to not turn crazy here.

his gaze then fell on a certain someone sitting by himself at a table in the corner.  
taeyong was eating quietly, headphones in his ears as he was looking down at his plate.  
jaehyun contemplated for a short while before making his way over.  
if taeyong didn't want to talk to him, he would just keep his earphones in, no big deal.

but once the younger reached the table, a nervous look in his eyes, the older's eyes turned up.  
taeyong was known to look very intimidating, face cold but jaehyun saw none of that when the other's face lightened up immediately, doe eyes sparkling as he brightly smiled at him, gesturing him to sit down.  
taeyong took out his headphones before greeting him.

'jaehyun, how are you?'

jaehyun sat down and smiled shyly at the man.

'i'm good.  
i wanted to thank you once again for that night.  
i had my dance evaluation today.  
they raised my ranking.'

taeyong's smile widened and he clapped.

'i am so happy for you!of course they would, you dance amazingly.'

jaehyun let a genuine smile take over his face at the praise and taeyong's breath hitched slightly at the appearance of two dimples on the other's face, making his tough persona break ever so slightly and let him see the actual young and soft boy still laying inside of him, being forced away by the hard conditions they had to endure here.  
taeyong was so lost in thoughts that jaehyun had to wave a hand in front of his face to catch his attention again.

'i’m sorry, what were you saying, jaehyun?'

'i was asking how you have been, uh...taeyong...'

taeyong smiled softly.

'hyung. taeyong hyung.'

jaehyun looked down and nodded with a little smile.

'i have been doing okay, thank you for asking.  
it has been a little exhausting these past days but nothing that i won’t manage.'

jaehyun was eating as he was listening to the other and quickly swallowed everything down to say:

'hyung, if you ever need help with anything, i can help, don't worry about it.'

taeyong felt his heart swelling at the adorable eagerness of the younger and moved forward to ruffle his hair, catching him off guard and making jaehyun’s eyes widen.

'thanks, hyunnie, hyung will be fine.'

the younger just looked at the other who continued eating, face looking down on his plate again.

\------------------------

jaehyun had tears streaming down his face as he was running towards a certain door.  
he breathed in before knocking.  
no one opened and the young boy knocked another time, wiping away his tears with the other hand.  
but again, nothing happened and jaehyun let out a little sob before turning around but just as he was about to walk away-

'jae?'

jaehyun whipped around to be met with a sleepy looking taeyong.  
the older was squinting his eyes when he suddenly had jaehyun throwing himself all over him.  
he could feel the younger sobbing and quickly wrapped his arms around him, stroking his back as he tried to calm him down.

'hey, hyunnie, what happened?   
stop crying, it's gonna be okay.'

but jaehyun just pressed himself further into his hyung as he let out his tears quietly.

'hyung, they lowered my rank for rapping again.  
i'm below the middle now.'

taeyong frowned and pulled away, holding the younger’s teary face in his hands.

'jaehyun, that is not the end of the world.  
you have other great qualities to make up for it and you also can always improve yourself.   
don’t worry.'

but jaehyun just pouted and looked down, softly putting his hands over taeyong’s.

'but what if i don't improve quickly enough?  
what if you debut before me?  
what if i will be left here all alone?'

taeyong could feel himself tearing up at the fear in the younger's voice and quickly pulled him in for another hug.

'i won't leave you alone, hyunnie, i promise.  
trust me, we will make it, we just have to stay optimistic and strong.  
i know you can do it.'

jaehyun calmed down slightly and nodded, looking at taeyong with determined eyes.

'so can you hyung.  
i have no doubt about you making it.'

taeyong smiled bitterly.

'well, at least one of us does.'

jaehyun frowned and looked at him in confusion but taeyong’s smile turned softer and he wiped the tears away from jaehyun's cheeks before intertwining their hands.

'do you want to sleep at mine tonight?  
i can understand if you don't want to go back to your roommates right now after you cried.'

jaehyun gave him a thankful smile before nodding, already shuffling into the older's room.  
taeyong noticed how the thoughtful expression didn't leave jaehyun’s face tho, making the older chuckle.

this boy was way too attentive.

\------------------------

jaehyun was sitting alone at his table and eating when he heard it.

'hey, did you hear about taeyong?'

'yeah, i heard he collapsed yesterday, was brought to the hospital and now he is back.'

'apparently he barely slept and didn't even eat properly.'

'what an idiot, bet he just did that to evoke pity from the company.'

a loud bang made everyone look over to where jaehyun was sitting.  
the younger's chopsticks had fallen out of his hands as he was sitting there in shock.  
he couldn't believe his ears and he felt his heart racing with every second.  
people were looking at him and usually, jaehyun would care, would straighten up, would look strong as always.  
but right now, he could feel tears building up in his eyes and he quickly stood up, running out of the cafeteria, all eyes on him but he could care less.  
his feet were quick to guide him to his destination and he opened the door to find it be unlocked.  
once he saw him, the younger let go and tears streamed down his face.

'h-hyung-'

taeyong was laying in his bed, face pale but a weak smile on it upon seeing the younger.

'hyunnie, what are you doing here-'

'hyung, how could you?!  
how could you always praise the importance of me eating well, resting properly and neglect it yourself?  
what kind of hypocrite are you??'

jaehyun was angry, glaring at taeyong who was just looking down.  
when the older looked up with teary eyes, jaehyun's face immediately softened, the younger unwillingly making a step forward.  
for the first time in his life, jaehyun saw taeyong cry, the older letting out small sobs as his shoulders were shaking and jaehyun couldn't help himself anymore.  
he quickly stepped towards the bed he slept in so many times now, always having thought the older would be fast asleep next to him.

only now he realized that he never actually saw the other falling asleep before him or waking up after him, a smiling face always the last or first thing he saw.

jaehyun sat down and slowly pulled the older towards him, taeyong leaning his head on the younger's chest as he tried to calm himself down.

'hyun, it's all just...too much.  
everyone has these expectations of me.  
ever since it was announced i would be the leader of the group, everyone made it their right to demand more and more from me.  
jaehyun, the group hasn't even formed yet and i already don't know how to deal with it all.  
am i even worthy of making it?'

the older was crying again and jaehyun frowned, softly petting the other's hair.

'hyung, look at me.'

taeyong looked up, eyes glassy, making him look so so soft.  
jaehyun smiled at him, one of his special smiles only reserved for him.

'how could you ever doubt yourself like that?  
remember, when i was sad about my rapping?  
already there, you told me that i shouldn't worry as i have other strengths.  
the company made me to be a singer instead.  
you noticed it way before them.  
you have composed and written so many songs which will be considered for the album.  
you are our leader, our rapper, center, face of the group and visual.  
nobody else than you could ever do this, hyung.   
i know that you are capable, i always believed in you and i won't ever stop.  
if you need someone by your side to remind you of it and make sure you take care of yourself, i will be there.  
that's not a sign of weakness, it's just human.  
let me be there for you once, hyung.'

taeyong was stunned as he looked at the younger, tears now streaming down both of their faces as they were looking at each other.

'thank you, hyunnie.  
genuinely.  
i don't know what i would do without you, golden boy.'

a little smile appeared on jaehyun's face at the nickname and he softly put his hands on taeyong's face, wiping his tears away exactly like the older did months ago.

'well, you don't need to know.  
because you and i will forever stay together, let's work on reaching that goal, yes hyung?'

taeyong smiled softly and nodded, face extremely close to jaehyun.  
the younger could see the other's gaze fall down to his lips and his heart fluttered.  
he deeply breathed in before moving closer, making taeyong's breath hitch.

'hyung, can i?'

'gladly.'

with that, jaehyun closed the gap between their lips, because between them, jaehyun was always the more mature one, was always more in control, was always the one who wanted to protect taeyong, even if he was younger.  
taeyong loved their dynamics, loved the sincere bond he had with him and he had waited for this moment, had waited to be able to taste the other like he was now.

the kiss was a soft one, almost treated like it was something fragile, something so precious.  
jaehyun was still a soft person, still timid around things he wasn't experienced with so taeyong made sure to make him feel comfortable.  
the older took the other's hands and put them on his own waist before moving to wrap his arms around the younger's neck.  
he could feel jaehyun tugging him closer, making a little smile appear on the older's face as he deepened the kiss.  
it was once again jaehyun, who ended the kiss, who pulled away breathlessly.

'you can't leave me alone.  
especially not after this.  
hyung, we will make it, we have to.'

taeyong had a bright smile on his face as he pecked the younger's nose.

'we will, my peach.'

\--------------

taeyong was smiling fondly as he looked at their new dorm.

nct was finally formed and the boys were now all moving in.  
they had finally made it and the joy was immensely high of course, resulting in the boys celebrating loudly.  
except for one person who stayed quiet as he just observed everything around him.  
jaehyun was looking carefree, was looking relieved, he just was never the loud type.  
taeyong knew the younger boy wanted to process everything and get familiar with this new setting.  
he himself was talking to doyoung, a sarcastic boy full of wit, when he felt a soft tug on his hand.  
he turned around to see jaehyun looking at him intensely.  
taeyong excused himself before letting himself be dragged away by jaehyun into an empty room.  
the younger closed the door and turned around, a bright smile finally finding its way on his face.  
the dimples taeyong adored appeared and the older giggled before stepping closer and wrapping his arms around the other, burying his head into jaehyun's neck, inhaling happily.

'hyungie, we...we actually did it.  
look at us!'

taeyong smiled at the euphoric tone of the younger and left a little kiss on the other's neck before lifting his head.

'of course we did, baby.  
you never stopped believing.'

jaehyun beamed and shook his head.

'of course i didn't.  
even when you lost hope, i never did.  
because i just knew what talent you held.  
and i knew i wouldn't let you leave so i just tried my hardest to not just be stuck there, because you promised.  
we would always be together.'

taeyong looked up at the younger and grabbed his chin, leaving a long kiss on the other's mouth, the other sighing happily and deepening the kiss, his tongue quickly finding taeyong's.  
soon enough, loud sounds from outside could be heard and although unwillingly, the both boys pulled away.

'of course we would, hyunnie.  
i knew i could do it with you by my side.'

jaehyun smiled softly before pulling his boyfriend into his arms, both of them swaying slightly from side to side, their new living situation their background music as shouts and laughter could be heard from outside the door.

jaehyun and taeyong both went through a lot.  
it was already decided from early on that the spotlight would be on them and that didn't help the pressure they were feeling already.

taeyong was a positive person, seeing the best in everything and everyone, except himself.  
he was criticized so much in his life that he just accepts it as something normal now, finding the fault in himself instead of the people who were judging without a reason.  
but jaehyun was next to him, reminding him of his worth and making sure to let him know that nothing in his past matters as long as he was focusing on making the present the best there is.  
jaehyun always made sure to help him with whatever he could, whether it be actual part-takings in his tasks or simple words and actions of encouragement.  
the older found his source of energy in the younger.  
taeyong had a huge amount of responsibility on his shoulders but with jaehyun by his side, it all felt a little more bearable.

jaehyun was known to be the strong man, whose facade never breaks and who is perfect in everything he does.  
the boy tried his best but in the end, that was what he still was, a boy.  
and there were moments, where jaehyun felt his lowest.  
everyone was already so used to the younger succeeding that there was barely any acknowledgment from anyone, only their complaints apparent once something was the slightest bit off.  
whenever jaehyun yearned for praise, whenever he needed to hear that he was enough, that he wasn't that no personality having cold-hearted face the people made him to be, taeyong was there.  
just like the first day they met, taeyong was constantly there to care for the younger, to assure him that he was loved and appreciated.  
the younger found his rock, his support in the older.  
jaehyun had so many people to please, but with taeyong by his side, it all felt a little more bearable.

both men knew each other for a long time know, were closer than to their own family members and they have seen each other's best and worst states.  
they knew it was fate they found each other and there wasn't a day they weren't thankful for it.  
because at the end of the day, whenever they were tired and exhausted, were stressed or nervous, they had their soulmate waiting for them.  
whenever they would lay in their bed, accompanied by the softest kisses and hugs, it all was worth it.

taeyong and jaehyun had an incredible life filled with both amazing things and bad things, but with each other by their sides, it all felt a little more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!! xxx
> 
> i appreciate feedback so much, thank you for reading <3  
> donya x


End file.
